


Magic and Pokemon

by Blacksoul98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Draco and Harry are acquaintances, Gen, M/M, Only Red and Green though!, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksoul98/pseuds/Blacksoul98
Summary: This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Pokemon. Harry Potter finds himself told, on his eleventh birthday, that he has the magical ability to become a Pokemon Trainer. So he goes to Hogwarts School of Magic and Pokemon. During his time he finds himself making friends, making potions, trying to figure out the strange boy, Draco Malfoy, train his Eevee, and stop a evil man from coming back from the brink of death, and also bond with the red eyed ground keeper he grows to think of as a brother. Draco Malfoy also begins his adventure while trying to learn much about the boy with the bewitching green eyes. Red finds himself fond of the Potter boy and decides to become his mentor, while Green just wants to know why the hell Red wants to spend all his time with the fucking kid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Pokemon. They belong to their respective owners.   
> I also want to point out that if people enjoy this story I will make a series out of this keep in mind. I do plan to make this a Harry/Draco story, but not until later.

Harry sat in his cupboard glaring at the door for all it was worth. It wasn’t his fault that the glass had disappeared and the snake had fell out. It wasn’t his fault that Dudley fell into the snake’s habitat. Sighing, he laid on his bed and look up at the stairs. Sighing, Harry sat up and looked at the door. He could hear the sound of Aunt Petunia’s heels clanking against the floor.

The door opened up and his aunt’s head poked in. She glared at her niece and spat out,”Come on. Breakfast needs to get done, and then the house needs to get clean. After that the garden needs to be trimmed and the weeds need to be pulled.”

Harry nodded and quickly crawled out of the cupboard. He scurried to the kitchen and quickly began to beat eggs. He then began to fry some sausage and make some tea. He ate a couple of pieces of sausage, still hot which scorched his tongue, and brought out the food to the Dursleys. He then went to go get the post.  
Harry had always been a curious boy and as soon as he got the post he flipped through them quickly. He stopped when he found found a letter with his name on it. He was mesmerized by the letter that he walked straight into the dining room to give Uncle Vernon the mail. It was a stupid decision to make. The letter was quickly ripped out of his hand and Dudley shouting,”Father, Harry stole a letter! Harry stole a letter!”

Grinding his teeth Harry snapped,”I didn’t steal anything. That letter has my name on it, it’s mine.”

Vernon grabbed the letter and let out a chuckle. “Who would be writing to you?”

He looked at the letter and paled. Petunia walked quickly over to her husband and gasped at what she saw. “Boys go to your rooms! Now.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed and he snapped,”I don’t think so. That letter is mine and I want to read it.”

Dudley whined and stomped his feet about the wanting to see the letter too. Vernon, however, did the unexpected. He grabbed Harry and Dudley by the ear and drug them out of the dining room. Harry couldn’t help but feel a little smug. Dudley had never had a hand raised against him and this was the first time that he had. Vernon threw them out and shut the door behind them.

Dudley sat there a shock look on his piggy face. Harry chuckled and rolled around a little bit on the floor. “Doesn’t feel so good does it, Duds.”

The boy glared at him and stomped upstairs, probably to break one of his toys so his parents would buy him a new one. Harry smirked and leaned forward; pressing his face against the door so he could hear his aunt and uncle.

“I didn’t think they would send this, Vernon.”

“Don’t worry, dear. We raised the boy he won’t turn out like a freak, well more than he already is anyway.”

Harry’s letter got burned that very day. He also got moved to Dudley’s first bedroom, which had been used to store toys (which most were broken). He was shocked by the new room, Dudley threw a major fit about it too. However, moving rooms didn’t stop the letters. Harry found his uncle holding a letter the next day that said his name only the address was the smallest bedroom in the house. 

Those letters got roughly ripped. Time passed and Harry watched as more letters appeared and more got destroyed. Vernon even sealed up the letter box. Harry grew use to the letters, but he guess that Vernon couldn’t handle it. He broke on Sunday.

The Dursleys were all sitting in the living room, watching television. Well, Dudley was fixated with the telly. Vernon was gloating about what day it was, and Petunia was worriedly staring out to the window.

“Does anyone know why Sunday is a fine day,” Vernon asked, his fat face glowing unhealthy. “Harry?”

The raven haired boy glared at the other and snapped,”There is no post on Sunday.”

Vernon didn’t even notice the tone in Harry’s voice, as happy as he was. “That is correct. There is no post on Sunday. Not one single blasted letter.”  
Bad timing. A letter burst through the fireplace and hit Uncle Vernon in the face. Harry blinked looking at the other in shock. He then looked at the fireplace. Another letter shot out. And another and another. Soon, enough a whole flow of letters were flooding the sitting room. Dudley and Petunia were clinging on to each other screaming at the top of their lungs. 

Harry just cringed away from the letters, they hurt when they hit. Vernon let out a roar and shouted, his face going an unhealthy purple,” This is it. We are going far away. So far they will never find us!”

Harry had to admit that the man was true to his word. He was still trying to register how they had ended up on this rocky island. The whole house was a dump in its own right, but Harry thought it would have to do. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had the only bedroom in the house, and Dudley had the couch. Harry was left with the floor. It was comfy enough. After all the layers of dust were actually pretty soft once one got over the fact that it was actually dust. 

Green eyes were looking out of a crack in the house. A storm was raging outside. Sighing, Harry looked at Dudley, or more specifically his watch. It was about to be his birthday. He would be turning eleven. Closing his eyes Harry did a countdown in his mind.

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.

Dudley’s clock beeped a couple of times indicating that it was now midnight. Harry’s birthday. Harry sighed and whispered,”Happy Birthday, Harry.”

Suddenly, a flash of lightening and the door broke down. Harry leaped to his feet and let out a hoarse yell. Dudley leaped up and ran upstairs screaming for his parents. Harry gulped and looked at the door in fear. Sure the door was a ricky piece of wood, but still. That didn’t mean a normal human could knock it down like it had. Harry watched fearfully as a giant man stepped inside the room. A boulder was following him, Harry’s eyes widened as he noticed that the boulder had short legs, a short arms. It also had a canine face. The eyes seemed quite intelligent. 

The man was tall and looked a little wild. A hairy beard covered half his face, but Harry could pinpoint the glittering eyes. The tall man turned on his heel and put the door back in place. The man turned and looked at the boulder like creature. “You know a simple knock would have suffice wouldn’t it.”

The creature snorted and then turned to look at Harry. It growled and snarled out a weird sound. The man looked at Harry too, and chuckled. “Don’t growl at Harry, Golem. You should know him. He looks like his father.”

That didn’t stop the creature from growling and walking toward him slowly. As soon as he was right in front of him, the beast leaned in close and sniffed Harry’s face. It then grunted and licked the boy roughly. It felt like sandpaper was rubbing on his face. Harry couldn’t help the grin that came across his face.

“Yeah, don’t worry about him. Golem is nothing but a big softy,” the giant man said, chuckling at Harry’s face.

The giant man reached into his pocket and pulled out a ball of some sort. It looked strange and was red and white. “Golem return.”  
The creature looked at Harry one more time and then glowed red, which a red string seemed to connect to it and the ball. Then the thing disappeared. “W-what was that,” Harry muttered looking widely at the thing in the man’s hand.

Suddenly, there was the stomping of feet and Harry turned to see his uncle and aunt running down the stairs. Uncle Vernon was holding a shotgun and was glaring at the man for all he was worth. “You get the hell out of here,” the pudgy man snapped, gripping the gun tightly. The man frowned and walked forward.

“Ye’ get that out of my face, Dursley!” 

He then proceeded to grab the gun and bend it making it look like a pretzel. Dropping it to the ground, the man collapsed on the couch, making it groan. He then proceeded to wave his hand around and a fire lit up in the fireplace.

Harry walked forward and muttered,”Who are you?”

“My name is Rubeus Hagrid, One of the Keepers of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Of course, you know all about Hogwarts, so I really don’t have to explain it to you,” Hagrid said.

Harry shook his head and said,”No. I’m sorry, but I don’t know a single thing about Hogwarts.”

Hagrid stiffened and he looked at Harry dead in the eyes. “So, your telling me you don’t know a single thing about Hogwarts. Don’t you know a single thing about the place where you’re parents learned it all.”

“Learned what,” Harry asked, feeling like he was talking to a riddler. Hagrid shook his head and looked back at the Dursleys.

“I can’t believe yea hide something like this from the boy. What type of people are yea?”

“We are the normal kind,” spat Uncle Vernon. “When we took the boy in, we decided that we wouldn’t have a single thing to do with that sort of freakshow. We would raise him normally, and everything.”

Hagrid glared and then looked at Harry. His face softened and he said,”Yea look just like your father. Eyes like your mother. They would be proud of you.”

“Did you know my parents?” Harry asked, walking closer to the man. He liked this Hagrid. Reminded him of a gentle giant. Hagrid nodded and said,”Yep. I was close to them I would like to say. Broke my heart when they were murdered.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he whispered,”Murdered?”

He then whirled around and spat at his aunt and uncle,”You told me my parents died in a car crash! Why didn’t you tell me the truth?”

“A car crash!” roared Hagrid. He leaped to his feet. “You better get yourself somewhere Dursleys or I swear I will do something that I will regret!”

The Dursleys paled and ran back upstairs. Harry looked back at Hagrid. The gentle giant was digging through his pockets, muttering about forgetting something. Suddenly, his face brightened and he pulled out a package. “Here yea go, Harry. Happy Birthday!”

Harry timidly grabbed the package and opened it. Inside was a chocolate cake with green icing saying Happy Birthday Harry. 

He grinned and looked up at Hagrid. “Thank you.”

“Not everyday yea turn eleven,” Hagrid said, grinning widely himself. He then turned toward the fire and said,”Yea know I think I have a skillet somewhere. I have some sausages too. Might be able to make us some food.”

“You have sausages in your coat.”

“Course I do,” Hagrid said, digging through his coat. He moved some things around and triumphantly got out a package of sausages and a skillet. 

After eating the sausages Hagrid leaned back and looked at Harry. “Tomorrow we will go shopping for your school supplies. You’ll need it for school.”

“Which I have no idea about,” Harry said, looking absolutely hopeless. 

The giant man sighed and shook his head. “I can’t believe those Muggles didn’t tell you anything.”

Harry only looked at the man with confused eyes. “Muggle is someone not like you and me. Muggle is someone that has no trace of magic in them.”

“Magic doesn’t exist.”

Hagrid nodded and began to explain. “Of course there is magic. Magic exist in everything. It also flows through you.”

Green eyes looked at Hagrid in shock. The giant chuckled and said,”Look had there ever been a time where you made something happen which shouldn’t even be possible, but it happens anyway.”

Harry automatically thought back to the time he made the glass disappear, or talked to that snake. He then thought back to the time where he had been able to grow his hair back after Aunt Petunia gave him a terrible hair cut. And a lot of other times.

Hagrid gave him a knowing look and continued talking. “Well, both your parents had magic flowing through them too. You should have seen them. The way they controlled their pokemon showed how powerful they were. Especially your mother’s Poliwrath. That thing beat your father’s Kabutops a lot.”

“What is a Poliwrath and a Kabutos.”

“Those are Pokemon. A trainer’s best friend. You see the magic you have flowing through your veins is pretty powerful. We use to be called wizards and witches, but as time went on we realised that we couldn’t keep our old ways. You see the wizarding world is strange. Pokemon are have many different species. The thing is though that we also have the original creatures of fairy tales. We have dragons, elves, and giants. I could go on, but living alongside the fairy tale creatures we have Pokemon.   
I really can’t explain it well, but wizards quit using wands and bonded with Pokemon. The Pokemon had their own magic and when witches or wizards bonded with a Pokemon we grew more powerful. It’s been awhile so forgive me if it isn’t write,” Hagrid said, his face full of concentration. It cleared and then the giant man continued. 

“We still use the things we use to make wands with. However, we use them as bracelets or necklaces. Anything really. We have been able to blend in better with muggles and everything is easier with Pokemon. We even have wizards that created ways for use to have our pokemon with us. We call these things Pokeballs. The thing that you saw me put Golem in. We also use our magic to transform the pokemon into animals that would be seen as normal in the muggle world. We make potions still the wizarding way of course, that’s the best way they are made. I really can’t imagine a world without Pokemon.”

Harry realised that there was a lot of holes in Hagrid explanation, but he nodded understanding it all. “So, you have Pokemon too.”

Hagrid nodded and said,” I have two. My Golem and my Piloswine.”

“You can only have two Pokemon?”

“Of course not,” Hagrid said, waving his hand. “You can catch as many as you can, but you can only have six on your person. If you catch more when you have your six it automatically goes to a special place that is made for you. The Pokemon are well taken care of and everything.”

Harry nodded and asked,”What do I need to have for this school.”

Hagrid grinned and dug through his pockets again. He then pulled out a familiar letter. “I think this belongs to you.”

Harry quickly grabbed it and read it outloud.  
Dear Mister Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Magic Training and Pokemon. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your letter no later than July 31.  
Minerva McGonagall.

Harry grinned and looked at Hagrid in excitement. “I’ve got to send my letter!”

Hagrid nodded and pulled out a Pokeball. “This isn’t my Pidgey, but I borrowed it.”

The Pokeball opened and a small bird appeared. It let out a caw and looked at Hagrid. The giant man was writing on a small piece of paper and handed it to him. The Pokemon also looked at the ball. Hagrid waved his hand and said,”I’ll return it when I get back to the school. Promise.”

The Pidgey snorted and grabbed the letter. Hagrid walked to the door and opened it. The bird flew out. The giant yawned and said,”We’ll go out and get your supplies tomorrow. I’m too tired to do it now.”

Harry nodded and watched as Hagrid fell on the couch asleep. Chuckling, Harry looked at his letter again and felt a raise of happiness overwhelm him. He was actually leaving the Dursleys. He wouldn’t be staying here anymore. He really didn’t know what to do with himself. Chuckling, he moved to his little pile of dust and went to sleep.

Harry woke to a sound of cawing. He sat up and saw another Pidgey. It had a newspaper stuck to it’s leg and was looking at Hagrid in annoyance. Harry sat up and asked,”I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can get him up right away.”

The bird looked at Harry for a second with steely eyes before they softened. The Pidgey let out a soft caw and hopped over to the boy. It reached out and nudged the boy’s hand until Harry started petting it on the head. Harry didn’t know how much time had passed as he petted the Pokemon, but him and the bird leaped up in fear as Hagrid let out a hoarse morning greeting.

The Pidgey let out a low caw and nudged Harry one more time before letting out a loud cry to the giant man. Hagrid leaped up and snapped,”Alright you ruddy bird give me a minute.”

The bird Pokemon kept a sharp eye on Hagrid as the man dug some coins out of his pocket. He then turned around and walked over to the bird. He then proceeded to unwrap the newspaper from his leg and on his other leg, which Harry didn’t notice, put the coins in a small bag. The Pidgey gave Hagrid the stink eye and looked at Harry softly. Tilting its head the bird Pokemon reached out and nipped the boy lightly on the arms. Giggling, Harry petted the bird for the final time. The Pidgey spreaded its wings and flew out of a open window. Harry guessed that it blew up from the storm last night. Hagrid sat down on the couch and said,”We’ll have that cake and the rest of the sausages for breakfast and then we must get to Diagon Alley.”

They ate the food and Harry looked up back to where the Dursleys were at. “I’m going to have to stay with them again aren’t I.”

Hagrid sighed sadly and nodded. “Think of it this way though, Harry. At least it is only a month. After that you’ll be going to one of the best schools for young trainers like yourself.”

Harry’s eyes brightened up and he nodded. 

Harry couldn’t figure really how he got to the pub. The Leaky Cauldron looked like a run to down pub. Only a little more down run. Hagrid walked in and looked back at Harry. “Come on.”

The green eyed boy quickly followed the other. His eyes widened at what he saw. The pub was a dump, but it was packed. With people and Pokemon. His eyes looked at every Pokemon he saw. They were in all shapes and sizes. The trainers were the exact same. An elder man appeared out of nowhere in front of Hagrid and Harry.  
“Good morning, Hagrid. Your usually today?”

The man shook his head and said,”Not today, Tom. I have to help young Harry get his school supplies.”  
Everything in the pub stopped. Harry felt many eyes on him Pokemon and trainer alike. He looked around and saw everyone staring at him. He scooted closer to Hagrid and opened his mouth to speak when everyone started to swarm around him trying to shake his hand. Harry was polite and shook their hands, after a while Harry got free from the horde. Hagrid steadied him and grinned. He then continued walking deeper into the pub. He stopped once again when he noticed someone sitting at the bar that didn’t stop to move.

“Why Harry look there. That’s one of your professors, Quirinus Quirrell.”

Harry turned in excitement and found himself a little bit of a disappointment. The man before him looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin, and he wore a strange turban. 

Harry gave the man a small grin, which the man seemed even more frightened. “H-h-hello, M-mister Potter. It is a p-pleasure to meet you.”

Harry nodded and opened his mouth to speak, when Hagrid reached out and said,”Professor Quirrell teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts and Pokemon Battling.”

Harry nodded and looked at the professor again. He didn’t look like someone who would teach him anything about battling. Hagrid then dragged Harry off toward the back of the pub. They entered a little room, which had a brick wall. Hagrid muttered something for a second and then pressed a couple of certain bricks in a certain order. Harry watched as the the bricks began to move and formed into a opening. Harry gasped at what he saw. 

There were many shops, and many people and Pokemon. He fought the urge to act like a child in a toy store and run off. He dimly heard Hagrid say, joyfully,” Welcome to Diagon Alley.”

They walked down the alleyway, looking at the shops. Harry saw many Pokemon everywhere and was becoming more and more intrigued at what he saw. He then thought of something very important. How was he going to pay for his school supplies? He didn’t want Hagrid to buy him anything he had done enough.

“Umm, Hagrid, how am I supposed to buy my supplies. I don’t have anything at all to pay for them.”

“That’s our first stop. Every trainer in the world has an account opened in Gringotts, the only trainer bank in the world. Run by goblins. Smart, crafty creatures.”

Harry and Hagrid walked to a big marble building that was the biggest one in the alley. Hagrid stopped and pointed at the doors. “You need to read that before you enter the bank.”

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

Harry looked at Hagrid with shocked eyes. He did not expect that. “So these goblins are not fond of people, huh?”

The giant shook his head and muttered,”I’m afraid not. They have always been quite angry, but they do their job well.”

With this Hagrid opened the door and Harry gasped at what he saw. He knew then that Goblins knew how to tempt a man. The inside of Gringotts was beautiful decorated, showing the wealth that they did own. Little men walked around, they would reach Harry’s shoulders, but the way they walked showed they had power.  
They had pointy ears, chins, and noses. Small beady eyes and long curled fingers. The room they had entered was full of goblins, and had trainers in it too. Most of the goblins were sitting behind chairs, doing paperwork, or talking with clients. Hagrid, however, walked toward the tallest desk, and cleared his throat to catch the attention of the goblin.  
“How may I help you?”

“Harry Potter would like to withdraw from his vault.”

The goblin’s dark eyes looked straight at Harry and snapped,”And does Mister Potter have his key.”

Hagrid reached into his pocket and pulled out a small key. The goblin nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but Hagrid spoke again. “ I am also on business for Albus Dumbledore.”

Hagrid reached into his pocket again and pulled out a letter. He handed it to the goblin, who grabbed it and opened it slowly. His beady eyes read the letter carefully, before he spoke.

“Very well.”

The goblin disappeared from the desk and a few minutes later he reappeared with another goblin. “This is Griphook. He shall lead you to the vaults.”

Harry grinned and nodded at the two. “Thank you.”

The goblins stiffened and looked at Harry in shock. Both of their lips twitched and they nodded to Harry. Griphook motioned for them to follow and said,”This way please.”

He lead them behind the desk into a dark damp room. Harry could make out a cart like thing that was in front of the platform, and railways leading everywhere. He trembled with excitement at the thought of riding it. He looked at Griphook and asked,”Are we going to be riding that, sir?”

Griphook nodded and said,”Of course. It goes quite fast so I ask you to hold on tight.”

Harry looked back at Hagrid and grinned, but it quickly disappeared as he saw Hagrid’s face. “You don’t like riding the carts, Hagrid?”

“Nope. Go too fast can’t stand it.”

Harry felt a wave of disappointment, but fought past it. “Is there a way for it to go faster,”he asked Griphook putting on a fake grin. The goblin glared at Hagrid and he looked back at Harry his face softening. “I’m afraid not. It only goes one speed. Your friend better have a strong stomach on him.”

With this they entered the cart. Harry was sitting beside the goblin, Hagrid in the back. Harry sat in the seat and looked at the goblin excitedly. Griphook grinned at the child, and before Harry knew it they had sped off. Harry enjoyed the face pace, his eyes gleaming with joy. The sharp turns and the up and down was fun it reminded Harry like a rollercoaster ride. Finally, they came to a stop. Harry leaped out of the cart and looked at Griphook.

“That was soo fun, sir. Thank you for letting me ride.”

Griphook chuckled and took the lantern off the cart. “You are the only child I have met that likes the cart ride. Others have been known to get quite sick.”

Hagrid lunged out of the cart, looking a sickly green. The goblin raised and eyebrow and muttered,”Charmed.” 

He then led them to the vault. Griphook announced,” Vault 713.”

The goblin reached forward and pushed his thin finger against his vault. It slowly began to open. Griphook looked at Harry and said,”Only goblins can do this. If anyone else tried t do it they would find themselves sucked into the vault and trapped in there.”

“How many times to do you check them.”

“About every three years or so.”

The vault swung open and Harry expected glorious treasures and gold everywhere. He was quite disappointed when he found just a plain package. It was small and unimpressive. Griphook must have noticed Harry’s strange expression and whispered,”Don’t think just because it is small does not make it sufficient at all.”

Harry looked at the goblin in confusion. Then he nodded. “Do you have any Pokemon helping you down here.”  
Harry turned to watch as Hagrid slowly got his bearings together. Griphook nodded and said,”We have some, but not many. We usually use our own magic and dragons to guard the bank.”

Grinning, Harry nodded. He watched as Hagrid grabbed the small package and walked out. He winked at Harry and said,”Official Hogwarts business.”  
Nodding, Harry walked back to the cart and sat down in his seat. He watched as Hagrid clumsily got in the cart. The goblin closed the vault and walked back to the cart. “We’ll be going to your vault now, Mister Potter.”

“Alright, sir.”

It was a quick ride, and Harry leaped out of the cart in excitement. He was visiting his vault. Something that his parents had left him. Griphook chuckled and followed quick to child. Hagrid was slowly walking off the cart, his face that sickly green again. Griphook looked at Hagrid and snapped,”Give the boy his key!”

Hagrid moaned and held out the key. The goblin reached out and grabbed it. Harry looked at Hagrid and asked,”Are you alright, Hagrid.”

“Fine, Harry,” the man said, sending Harry a weak grin. “I just get sick on those carts.”

Nodding, Harry stood by Hagrid’s side waiting for him to gather himself up. Finally, they walked to Harry’s vault. Griphook handed Harry the key and showed him the keyhole. Harry pushed the key in and turned it. The vault door groaned, coming to life and opening slowly. Harry’s eyes opened and his jaw dropped.

There were piles and piles of gold. Harry just stared at the gold in shock. “I can’t believe it.”

Hagrid chuckled and ask,”Did you think that your parents left you nothing did you?”

Harry just shook his head too shocked for words.

Harry looked down at his list. He basically go everything on his list. All he needed was his uniform, which consisted of robes and some clothes that could be used for outside, and his magical object. He had already gotten his potions ingredients, which was filled with such weird things. He also had gotten his cauldron, which he was pretty sure that the gold one looked pretty nice. He had gotten his books, and he was quite excited to read some of them. 

Harry and Hagrid was walking toward Ollivander's. They entered the shop and Harry looked around in wonder. There were boxes scattered everywhere, and dust could be seen in the sunshine. He curiously opened one of the boxes and found a bracelet. It seemed strange, but Harry was mesmerized by it. He closed it and looked at the counter. A man was standing there looking at Harry in happiness. “I was wondering if I would be able to see you, Mister Potter.”

The man had graying hair and gray eyes, which seemed to have a sort of misty look to them. He grinned and walked over to Harry. He stopped though when he noticed the scar. “I am sad to say I sold the object that helped give you the scar.”

Hagrid smiled and said,”He only needs a magical item. Nothing more.”

Harry looked at Ollivander and asked,”Can you explain a magical item to me, sir. I really don’t understand the concept.”

The old man started moving boxes from different stacks and started to explain. “Once, before we bonded with Pokemon we used wands. They helped channel our magic and spellwork. We also used them to Apparate. This changed when we started using Pokemon for our daily lives. Pokemon had their own source of magic, and we figured out that we could bond with them mixing our magic and making us stronger.

Wands didn’t really help connect us to our Pokemon, so we had to find another way. For some odd reason it came from a magical accessory. It started when one of the first Pokemon trainers put on a cursed item one day, hundred of years ago. The magical item made the trainer’s magic strange. It caused the magic to seem to constantly leak his body and was slowly killing the trainer. His Pokemon noticed its master’s dying magic and linked with it. The linked magic, which for some odd reason, healed the man of his magic. It also made him stronger.

With this strange phenomenon the trainer gave much of his money and time to finding objects that helped link the trainer’s magic to their Pokemon. Wands didn’t help. It was mostly because of the magic created to make them. Plus, wands are usually used to have one person’s magic flowing through them at a time. Of course a duel could happen and the wand would have a different owner, but that still didn’t mean it could hold more than the welder’s magic. 

That is where magical item comes into it. We have been able to create magical items to help blend the two magics. They come in many different things, but usually we keep them as certain things. A necklace, earrings, pocket watches, rings, anything really. We use the same thing to create these items that we did wands. The wood and the core. In my shop I only use dragon heartstring, phoenix feather, and unicorn hair. Nothing else. The wood is different. We burn the wood, but we keep the ashes which still has the magical properties. We then use many different types of magically spells to make the core and wood accept two magical beings. Of course it helps to have an assistant during these times.”

Suddenly, a flash of pink and a Pokemon appeared on the counter. It looked at Harry and let out a strange sound. Ollivander walked toward the counter and chuckled. “Finally stopped napping didn’t, you?”

Harry stared at the creature in shock. It had big ears, and beautiful violet eyes. There was a ruby like thing on its head, and one tuff of fur sticking out on each cheek. It had a long tail that splitted into two. It sat daintily on the counter and looked at Harry. Ollivander dropped the boxes and said,”This is my Espeon. Was my father’s. She is quite skilled in helping customers find the item they match with best.”

Harry grinned and said,”She’s beautiful.”

The Espeon flicked an ear and let out another strange cry. Ollivander chuckled and said,”Come closer, Mister Potter. She needs to read you.”

Harry walked closer slowly and jumped in shock as the Espeon leaped on his shoulder. It let out a purring sound and closed it’s eyes. Harry felt a wave of shock go through him, and Harry looked at the Pokemon in amazement. He didn’t expect this. The Pokemon opened it’s eyes and let out a cry. It then leaped off Harry’s shoulders and ran to a pile of boxes. Espeon looked at the box on top of the pile and it slowly lifted off. Harry watched in shock as the box floated toward Harry.

“Espeon is a Psychic type Pokemon, Mister Potter. She was able to read your magic and find an item that matches you well.”

Harry reached out and grabbed the box. He looked at Ollivander, who nodded, and slowly opened the box. He grinned at what he saw. It was a necklace. The metal was red and had a wood charm on it. It looked like a phoenix. He reached into the box and touched it.

A tingling filled Harry up and suddenly, Harry suddenly saw a flash of green light and cruel laughter. He gasped and stepped back. “Ahhh.”  
Ollivander walked forward and looked at the box that he had chosen. “That is very strange indeed. This is phoenix feather, which I burned and turned into metal, with a holly charm. Very powerful and very curious. I sold an item like this long ago. The only thing was the wood. You see, Mister Potter, phoenixes only give out one feather. However, the one that is used to make your necklace gave me another one. Just that one other. It had never happened before and it shall never happen again. That necklace had a brother. The brother that gave you that scar.”

Harry could only stare at the other in shock. 

Harry and Hagrid were sitting down eating ice cream. They had completed Harry’s school shopping, and Hagrid had gotten Harry an ice cream cone. Harry was still thinking about the boy that he had met at the robe shop, when Hagrid had said,”Like your ice cream?”

“Thank you, Hagrid. It tastes great.”

Hagrid nodded and looked down the alleyway. Sighing, Harry asked,”Do you know the story behind my scar, Hagrid?”

The man blinked and nodded. “I do.”

“Can you tell me, Hagrid, please.”

The giant suddenly looked years younger. He told Harry everything. Well, everything Hagrid could. Harry felt that their were many holes in the story, but Harry settled for Hagrid’s story. He sat there looking at the ground after Hagrid had gotten done talking. His parents had been killed for no reason basically, and he just had to be the only child in the world to survive a killing curse. He looked up at Hagrid and whispered,”Thank you for telling me, Hagrid.”

The giant man nodded and said,”Come on. It is time for me to take you home.”


End file.
